


The Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru glanced from a new stuffed firefly on her bed to a chocolate treat on a small table.





	The Treats

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru glanced from a new stuffed firefly on her bed to a chocolate treat on a small table. She smiled and remembered Michiru purchasing them recently. She also recalled the new portrait of her Michiru painted. The painting on Hotaru's bedroom wall.   
A painting of a happy Hotaru. With treats.

 

THE END


End file.
